


Making the Difference

by Xyanth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: School Counselor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanth/pseuds/Xyanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secondary school counselor Doctor John Smith makes a horrible discovery when Rose Tyler is sent to his office for a fight with another student. She's carried her burden alone for so long and he'll do anything he can to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Difference

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is appreciated!  
> Trigger warning for evidence of physical abuse.

John Smith returned to his office at Bad Wolf Secondary School from his lunch break just after lunch for the children had ended. He was still snacking on a paper of chips he ordered as takeaway when he was met with the sight of a girl, waiting outside of his office where students usually waited to be called in. Rose, if he remembered correctly, was biting her lip anxiously on the furthest of the three chairs situated next to his door. They briefly made eye contact and he offered her a small smile. She looked away. Of course it was his job to reprimand students and show them a better way to handle situations, but when they acted so ashamed he couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for them.

 

With the students returning to their classes, he knew he would have to call her in soon. Besides, there was no use in making the poor girl sit in anxiousness any longer than she already had been. With a shrug he opened the door to his office and stepped inside, figuring he should at least attempt to make his room look presentable. Waiting for him there was one of the parents who volunteered to watch over the students during their lunch break, patiently seated across from his desk in a small chair usually saved for the children he counseled. He spared a quick glance at the surface of his desk and sighed in relief as he realized at least most of his junk had been hastily swept in his drawer.

 

She turned her head at the creaking sound of the door and immediately stood to address him, “Harriet Jones, I volunteer here.” She held out her hand in a no non-sense manner.

 

He stared at her awkwardly, with a greasy hand reached half in the bag and the other still holding it, gaping at her for a moment before coming to his senses. He hurried to place his food on his desk and shook the offered hand with his clean one.

 

 “Doctor John Smith, counselor. Though I suppose you already knew that,” He said with a tight smile, nodding at the nameplate decoration on his desk.

 

“Yes, hello. I’m here to report that I caught Rose Tyler about to _hit_ another student. With her fist. I stopped her before any damage could be done, but that girl must be punished accordingly.”

 

John felt his face drop, a serious expression crossed his features. It was his job to guide these students, to help them through rough times in their lives, and it hurt him to see them resorting to violence.

 

“And this other student was…?

 

“Reinette Poisson, she’s gone back to class,” Harriet reported.

 

He sighed heavily. It was hardly the first time students had been sent to him with problems involving Reinette, though rarely ever did _she_ seem to be the instigator.

 

“What provoked this? There haven’t been any problems with Rose in the past, what happened?” he questioned her, rubbing his eye with two fingers and leaning against the desk.

 

“You’ll have to ask her yourself. Protocol says that I’m just supposed to bring the student to you. I can show you where in th-“

 

“No, no, it’s alright. You can go,” He interrupted her, wanting to get to the bottom of this problem sooner rather than later.

 

Harriet looked slightly taken aback, but simply nodded her head dutifully and left, not sparring a glance at Rose.

 

As the door closed behind her, John glanced at the clock. Just about an hour and a half  before classes let out for the day, he would probably have Rose end up sitting detention until she was picked up rather than call her mum to come retrieve her early. Of course if the front desk was already alerted, they would have called and briefed her mum on the situation beforehand. He couldn’t bare it when parents barged in on his meetings with students as it usually caused them to clam up and let the adults speak. His job was to deal with children, and only the parents by proxy, and he preferred to keep it that way.

 

He began clearing off his desk of the papers he had lain strewn across its’ surface, moving his rapidly cooling bag of chips to the windowsill and out of the way. There were seemingly random bits of metal and wires in a pile from where he had been tinkering on his ‘project’ in his down time that hadn’t been cleared off which he promptly swept into the drawer of his desk unceremoniously. Finally satisfied with making his office seem at least somewhat professional, John opened the door just enough to peek his head through and set his eyes on Rose who was filling a small paper cup with water at a nearby cooler.

 

“Come on in,” he said in what he hoped was a cheerful tone.

 

He could barely make out her nod as she averted his stare and followed him inside, fingers toying with the strings of her out-of-season bright pink sweatshirt. She sat down across from his desk where Harriet had been sitting, still avoiding making eye contact. He sat in his own chair to face her.

 

“Rose?” she slowly lifted her head at his voice and met his gaze, “Rose, I’m Doctor Smith. I’m the school’s counselor, we’ve never had to meet before, have we?” she shook her head, eyes quickly darting away.

 

He leaned back in his chair in a conscious effort to help her relax. “Rose, would you like to tell me why you’re here?” he spoke again in the same soft, encouraging voice.

 

“’Cos Reinette is a loud-mouthed jerk who doesn’t have any idea when to-“

 

“Why were you going to punch her?” he interrupted before she got carried away.

 

She didn’t seem surprised that he knew what had happened, but ducked her head.

 

“Did she insult you?” he tried.

 

She pressed her lips together tightly but remained silent, simply shaking her head.

 

“You just… felt like it?”

 

“She said my mum was a whore,” She spat venomously.

 

His eyes went wide and he leaned on his elbows on his desk. Her fingers were coiling around the paper cup, eyes downcast and her jaw was set. There had been a handful of times students had come to him to talk about what Reinette and her friends said or did to them, but this was the first time anyone has ever tried to retaliate. He frowned, thinking this must not have been the first time Rose had been on the end of her taunting words, and had finally had enough.

 

“Reinette said that?”

 

He let out a long sigh when she nodded her response.

 

“Could you tell me what caused her to say this?”

 

“She said all people who live on the estate either go to jail or become nasty people. That we don’t have as much as other families because we don’t work as hard. _But it’s not true!_ ” said through grit teeth, her hand clenching tight around the cup causing the water to soak her sweatshirt, startling her.

 

John quickly stood up and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, offering it to her.

 

“Of course it’s not true Rose, but that doesn’t give you the right to go and hit her. I think you know that though, don’t you?” he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

 

“Just… Just cos’ we don’t have as much money or nice clothes or fancy cars doesn’t…” she continued, exasperated, ignoring his offer. “Mum tries her best! S’ not her fault!”

 

He knew what it was like, growing up in a less than stable environment, and his heart went out to her. It was more than a little disheartening to see a student so aware of such adult matters like financial stability, that this girl who was maybe not even in her teens yet was so aware of her family’s struggle. Not wanting her to become any more frantic than she was, he tried to comfort her. Getting out from his chair John stepped around his desk and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

 She recoiled slightly at his touch and he frowned a little. “I understand that, Rose. Really, I do. I’ll be sure to have a chat with Reinette and make certain she understands as well, okay? Now go on take your sweatshirt off, I’ll hang it ‘till your mum gets here,” He reassured, gesturing at the coat hanger on the back of the door.

 

“No!” she yelled, her voice seeming to startle her even more than it did him.

 

He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her and stood straight.

 

“I’m… cold.” The excuse was lame and she knew it, judging by the way she darted her eyes away again. The mercurial change in demeanor in just seconds was concerning.

 

“Rose, this office is heated, and if you’re cold sitting in a soaked hoodie won’t help that,” He countered.

 

Rose bit her lip and said nothing, crossing her arms over her knees, pulling them to her chest. He noticed her breathing becoming shallow, labored as if she were nervous. Her fingers were grasped at her sleeves, as if they might disappear any moment.

 

He could see she was anxious, more anxious than before even. Her eyes went to the door behind him as if she were planning to run, but let out a soft whimper as she realized she would have to pass by him. It was puzzling, the sudden shift in the atmosphere was palpable, and he hadn’t the slightest clue why. It was never his intention to make students feel trapped, like they were stuck at his mercy when they were sent to his office, even for something as serious as violence.

 

Getting on his knee to be eye-level with her, John knelt close to her.

 

“Is there a reason you don’t want to take your sweatshirt off, Rose?” his voice was soft, testing the waters of this new topic.

 

Through her bangs he was surprised see tears well up through her tightly closed eyes and she shook her head with a soft sob. It felt as if his heart was lodged in this throat as he clenched his teeth. He stayed quiet for a moment, carefully choosing his next words, one of the few times in his career where he wasn’t quite sure what to do. She was clearly distressed and it broke his heart to see someone so young act so afraid of help. He placed a hang on her arm in an act of comfort and she flinched again, ceasing her tears instantly. His memory flicked back to when she recoiled at his comfort just moments ago and was filled with an anticipatory dread. The room was silent for a moment before he dared to speak up.

 

“Rose, are you hiding something?” He hated the words as they came out but knew the need to ask them, “Any marks or… or cuts that… that you’ve maybe made?”

 

His fears welled up even more when she didn’t respond. Oh how he wanted to be wrong about this. It was a subject he knew all too well from his past. No child deserved that.

 

“Rose, would you please show me your arms.” The plea was barely more than a whisper.

 

She opened her eyes and for once met his own. They were filled with anguish and regret, more vulnerability than he’s certainly ever seen during his many years of counseling. He held her gaze with as much composure as he could muster, hoping it was enough to convey just how much he wanted to help this girl. It felt to him as if an unspoken agreement was met between them as her walls began to crumble.

 

Slowly, she placed her feet on the ground and stepped out of the chair, once again staring at the ground. He stood too, remaining quiet as she built up the nerve. It was agonizingly painful to watch her unzip her hoodie, to listen to the soft whimpers she let out, and to see her knees shaking almost violently.

 

As Rose shrugged out of the sleeves John felt his breath catch in his throat. Tears threatened to fall as he glanced over her black and blue arms. Each was covered from wrist to forearm, and possibly further beyond her shoulder, in vicious purple welts and markings. He vaguely noticed his breathing becoming labored as Rose sat back down and began to cry again. Her arms were hanging limp at her sides as if she wanted nothing to do with them. His gaze went to the inside of her visible wrist and he let out a small sigh of relief as he couldn’t see any cut marks. It was a small comfort that he had been wrong on that count.

 

Bile rose in his gut, angry and disgusted at whoever could have possibly done this to any kid. It was clear to see too, that this hadn’t been an isolated incident, but had been going on for quite some time. A thousand different scenarios passed in his mind of Rose, scared and alone being beaten and brutalized. It didn’t seem real that this could happen to a student and nobody had known. At least, he hoped nobody had known if it went on for this long. He had to remind himself to breathe.

 

 _Focus_. He told himself. He was her counselor, it was his _job_ to comfort this girl and she was clearly terrified out of her wits, crying into her hands. Forcing his eyes away from the marred skin he composed himself.

 

With tentative steps, he walked closer to her. “Rose… Who did this to you?” his voice was shakier than he had hoped.

 

She shook her head, he could see her eyes squeeze shut and fists clench tight. To watch this poor child, not even in her teens yet, be so brave and scared at the same time was heart-wrenching.

 

It wasn’t exactly standard practice, but given the circumstances he couldn’t be bothered to care. John found himself striding over to where Rose stood crying and pulled her in for a hug. He panicked for a moment when she flinched, worried that he had overstepped his boundaries, but relaxed when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. Hot tears were flowing freely now, tears that he could only assume she hadn’t let anybody else see for a very long time. He looked down and all he could think was how small she seemed. How very vulnerable and afraid this girl was.

 

“You can tell me, Rose,” He said soothingly, rubbing her back. “You’re safe here, nobody can hurt you anymore. You tell me and I’ll fix it. I swear I’ll fix it,” He promised.

 

He felt her squeeze tighter around his waist.

 

“Was it… was it your mum?” It had to be asked, as much as in pained him.

 

He felt her shake her head, and let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

 

“Does she know about this?”

 

“No,” she sobbed into his now stained suit jacket. “No I don’t think she does.”

 

Peeling away, John knelt down and looked her in the eye taking her hand in his larger one.

“Would you please tell me who did this to you, Rose? I want to help you,” he pleaded.

 

There was a mixture of fear and confusion in her eyes, but most dominantly, he could see the trust she had in him when she slowly nodded.

 

“Mum’s…. mum’s got this boyfriend… He gets mad sometimes when she’s not around.” It almost sounded like an excuse.

 

He reflexively gave her hand a gentle comforting squeeze. “Everyone gets mad at times, Rose. But hurting people because of it is…” he took a breath, “that’s _wrong_. You do understand that, right?”

 

She nodded, eyes squeezed shut, and he felt her hand tighten around his.

 

“Why haven’t you told anyone about this?” he questioned.

 

The simplicity behind her answer was heartbreaking. “He makes mum happy,” She whispered.

 

John felt tears well up in his eyes once again at her answer. “And you think this would make her happy? That she’d want you to suffer like this for her? That her happiness justifies… _any of this?_ ” he asked incredulously.

 

Her crying intensified and she shook her head vigorously.

 

With that out of the way, he braced himself for what he had to ask next. There was certainly some statistic he had known at some point or another about the likelihood of its answer, but he didn’t dare try to remember it. It was far too high. Dread filled him as he went over in his head the best way to ask the question without scarring the girl more than she already had been. After all she’s been through to find out if the answer to his next question was true would be devastating.

 

“Rose,” his voice was low, “has he ever done anything else to you? Touched you inappropriately, or… forced you to do anything for him?”

 

He thanked whatever gods may exist for her immediate answer. “No. No but he said if I ever told… if I ever told that he’d… that he would-” she began hyperventilating now, and John placed his hand on her back and tried to sooth her.

 

“Breathe, Rose. You’re alright now, I promise you. That man will go to prison for a very long time, he won’t hurt you anymore. You’re safe.”

 

Rose leaned her head into his shoulder once again and kept crying as he attempted to comfort her. A quick peek out of the window on the door to his office told him that they had attracted the attention and curiosity of his coworkers, reminding him that his work was far from over. But right this instant, this girl needed the comfort of a friend, not a doctor, so he simply held her. After a few minutes, her breathing evened out, and he reoffered his handkerchief to her which she took, rubbing her face dry. As she was composing herself, he forced himself to continue.

 

“Has he ever done anything else to hurt you?”

 

She paused for a moment before looking down at the ugly bruises that covered her arms and wincing, causing him to almost regret asking. Her fingers were curled around the hem of her skirt anxiously.

 

“He… my legs sometimes.”

 

She pulled back the fabric to reveal nasty circular burn marks on her thighs. John felt a surge of rage pulse through him as he removed his hand from her back as to not let her notice his tightening fists. He ignored the sensation of his own nails digging into his palm, and through grit teeth he managed to speak.

 

“Fag burns.” It wasn’t a question.

 

She nodded quietly but didn’t say anything.

 

He noticed his breathing was erratic and the office in which he took pride in for its size was suddenly feeling far too small for his liking. His mind mechanically went over the next steps of the process that he had been trained for. Reality sunk in that there were still many more tears and a lot of trauma that Rose would have to deal with through court cases and therapy and his heart sank in his chest. He just hoped he could be there, helping her overcome anything that might arise.

 

“I have to… I have to call your mum, Rose. Is that alright?”

 

She nodded again, eyes glued to her trainers.

 

“I’ll be right back. Two seconds.” He pulled her in for a quick hug and exited the room.

 

The door shut behind him with much less force than he’d have liked, but he didn’t want to startle Rose any more than she already had been. He hated leaving her alone like this, but there was work to do. Besides, he didn’t want Rose to see him in all his unleashed anger. John ignored the curious glances of his co-workers and the probing questions they had as he made determined strides to the phone.

 

“Rose Tyler’s mum’s mobile number, what is it?” his voice was sharp.

 

Donna, his mate who worked at the front desk stared at him like he’d grown a second head. Shooting her a glare that said ‘no nonsense’ she swiveled in her chair and pulled up Rose’s file. She read him the number and watched as he punched in the digits. He stood rigid at the phone, his breathing even and controlled. Of course she could tell something was amiss, as John never dealt with parents any more than he was forced to. Much less, he’s never actually _called_ one, always leaving that up to Donna.

“You know, we already called her, we do that with cases of physical violence,” She reminded him. “She’ll come grab her at the end of the day.”

 

He took a deep breath. “There’s been a development. If her mum doesn’t show up I’m phoning the police.” His voice came out in a growl.

 

He pressed the green call button and waited. Donna’s, as were everyone else’s, eyes were wide, ignoring whatever work they may have had instead intently focused on John.

 

After three rings, Jackie Tyler picked up. “Hello?”                                        

 

“Miss Tyler? I’m Doctor John Smith, I’m the school counselor at Bad Wolf Secondary.” He tried in vain to keep his voice even.

 

“I told the last lady, I’m workin’! I’ll be there to pick Rose up at the end of school like always! I can’t exactly drop everythin’ and go, I have clients with appoi-“

 

“Miss Tyler!” his voice held a barely contained fury, “If you don’t show up at the school very soon I’ll be forced to contact the police. Evidence has come up that could very well ensure that Rose be taken out of your custody. I suggest you hurry, and you may want to reprioritize your life, or you may not be seeing your daughter for a _very_ long time.” His voice had risen to a shout and he slammed the phone on the receiver. Standing hunched over the phone, John ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and took a deep breath.

 

The shocked expressions of the other residents of the office would have been comical if he wasn’t so angry. He knew that he wasn’t bluffing when he said he would call the police, and truthfully he had doubts that Jackie Tyler hadn’t already known of her abusive boyfriend’s nature. There were many more words he’d liked to have said but didn’t trust himself to remain professional. He spared a glance up at the rest of the staff who quickly scattered, not wanting to be the focus of his rage.

 

Composing himself, he stormed past Donna and his other coworkers and into his office. Plopping down in his desk chair across from Rose with an exhausted sigh, he noticed she had seemingly calmed down and had chosen to put her sweatshirt back on. He sat there staring at her for a moment, wondering just how anyone, especially living in a small flat on the estates, could be so _ignorant_ of what was happening in it? How could she possibly not know? Was Rose really just being naïve, or god forbid, _forgiving_ of her mum turning a blind eye to the abuse? His musings were interrupted by Rose’s soft voice.

 

“Doctor… Is my mum in trouble?” she sounded scared.

 

“Yes, until proven innocent.” He wouldn’t lie to her.

 

“And… and the police? Are they coming?” she lifted her head. He raised a quizzical eyebrow, “You were kinda’ loud.” A hint of a smile ghosted over her face.

 

John couldn’t help a smile of his own at this strong, selfless young girl. “Yes, the police are coming. Not to the school mind you, but I guarantee you, before you get home they’ll have taken that bloody bastard away.”

 

Her grin grew into a conspiratorial one at his slight curse, warming his heart just a little.

 

“You missed lunch, didn’t you?” he said in an attempt to change the subject, at least momentarily.

 

She seemed not to have realized that she had at first, her paper-sack lunch had been long forgotten at the bottom of her pack. As if on cue, she felt her stomach rumble and she nodded.

 

Reaching over to the windowsill where he had deposited his still-slightly-warm chips for later, John grabbed them and handed her the paper with a wink.

 

“Much better than that rubbish they serve in the cafeteria. But don’t tell the other students, they’ll think I’m picking favorites.”

 

Rose looked at him appreciatively, “Thank you… thank you. For everythin’,” She sniffed, evidence of her previous tears.

 

“You’re very welcome, Rose. Any time you need anything at all, I’ll be here.”          

 

 

 

 

It was rather obvious when Jackie Tyler arrived at the school’s front office building, only fifteen minutes after John had called and hung up on her. If it wasn’t the screeching of tires in the lot, the loud frantic shouts from outside his room let him know that she was there, and apparently in a panic. John could hear her demanding where her daughter was in a frantic tone and he readied himself.

 

By this time Rose had composed herself, after the chips and continued consolation from John she had agreed to speak to her mother about everything under his terms. Despite her insistence that she truly was ignorant of the atrocities of her boyfriend, the John remained resolute in that he question her as if she was guilty of knowing. Much as he hated his cynicism, he sincerely doubted that Rose could hide such a thing from her mother for so long a time.

 

The two of them had been engaged in a conversation about Rose’s mandatory science faire project, a bottle rocket of some sort, when her mother swung the door open in a flurry. Rose had already moved from her chair across from John to be sitting at his side at the short end of the desk, leaving the spot across from him unoccupied. An awkward silence passed over the room as they each carefully chose their words.

 

“Well?” her mum spoke, sounding exasperated. “Way you said it, it sounded like my daughter and gone and shot someone or somethin’! And here you are having a conversation about… about rockets! You had me drive here in a panic, worried sick about my dau-“

 

“Jackie Tyler I presume?” John interrupted in the most professional voice he could muster. He tried to keep his face neutral, betraying the storm of emotions he was feeling.

 

She glared at him, looking slightly ridiculous in her pink track outfit. “Yeah of course I am. Rose, what’s going on?”

 

Rose looked down and away, keeping silent as per her agreement with John to not say anything revealing until his questioning was through.

 

“Have a seat Miss Tyler,” He nodded at the small empty chair.

 

With a huff she sat down, crossing her arms and never dropping her glare. John refused to be intimidated by the likes of her. For as far as he was concerned until she proved otherwise Jackie Tyler was a cruel, horrible person.

 

“Well?” she snapped impatiently.

 

“I understand that you have a boyfriend, yes?”

 

She looked confused, but not one to back down Jackie replied. “My Shawn, yes, what about him?” she didn’t notice the quick wince Rose gave when she spoke his name.

 

“And he lives with you and Rose in your flat on the estates,” He continued, wanting to finish this as quickly and precisely as possible.

 

“Yes he does. But what does that have to do with any-“

 

“Do you ever leave him and Rose alone together? Overnight even?” he interrupted.

 

John studied the confused look on the woman’s face carefully. She was certainly not what he had expected, he predicted she would be defensive of course but her confusion gave him a slight hope that perhaps Rose was right. When she took too long to answer, he quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, sometimes.” She shifted in her chair uncomfortably “Never overnight alone, though Tuesdays I work late and they spend that day bondin’ and what not. He says he thinks it’s good for her to have male influence in her life and all that since she never knew her father. But I don’t get what this has to do with Rose hitting some girl.” Less frantic now, Jackie Tyler was beginning to open up and John was slowly relenting to the idea that she was ignorant. 

 

“ _Bonding_.” He spat the word out in disgust, noticing the way Rose shivered at its mention. His fingers curled around the ends of the armrests on the chair, nails digging into the wood there. He could tell his usual friendly demeanor was replaced by a sneer, but couldn’t be brought to care.

 

“This… Shawn bloke. Does he smoke?”

 

Jackie furrowed her brows further. “Yeah, not in the flats though. It’s not allowed.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Doctor Smith what is this about?” her voice was careful, as if she knew she was walking on thin ice.

 

He could tell she was beginning to get antsy, eager for answers.

 

“Have you spent much time with Rose lately? Go clothes shopping, maybe a trip to the community swimming pool?”

 

Her face dropped and she moved her gaze to Rose who had begun nervously biting her lip. Worry and regret were etched on Jackie’s features. “No. No I haven’t. I know I should, it’s just… I’ve been so busy with work and… I’m sorry Rose. I know I should spend more time with you. I promise once I catch up on rent I’m gonna’ take some time off. We could go on a vacation even!”

 

Rose remained silent at her promise as hot tears began to slide down her face and Jackie wanted nothing more than to comfort her daughter, yet instinctively she knew the questioning wasn’t over. She watched as the doctor placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered gently, “It’s alright, Rose. It’s going to be okay.”

 

She almost felt like an outsider, watching her daughter struggle with something that she wasn’t privy to know. It hurt, but she sucked it up for the time being.

 

“Please just tell me what’s going on doctor,” her voice was quiet now.

 

When she met his stare it was sorrowful, full of regret as if he knew what he was going to say would shock her to the core.

 

“Rose, would you please stand up and take your sweatshirt off?”

 

Rose looked at him and seemed to gain her confidence when he nodded encouragingly. She stood up and began slowly pulling the zipper down. The two sides disconnected and it lay hanging open, still shielding her arms from view. The room was silent, partly from Jackie’s anticipation and confusion, and partly from John’s trepidation.

 

With one last glance at him for courage, Rose closed her eyes tight and shrugged off the sweatshirt. A sharp intake of breath was the only sound in the room as the fabric fell around her feet and her arms were now uncovered. John didn’t look at Rose, he didn’t have to. Instead, his stare was on her mother’s, judging her reaction intensely, hoping for one of genuine appall.

 

He could hear Rose whimper slightly as silence continued to fill the room, a myriad of emotions passing Jackie’s face. In a blur she stood and enveloped her daughter in a tight embrace, now crying herself. John watched with sympathy as she whispered in desperation.

 

“Rose…” her voice came out broken, “Rose who did this to you? Rose sweetheart who did this?”

 

She didn’t answer, but instead let herself break down in her mother’s arms.

 

“Your boyfriend has been… abusing your daughter. Physically, as well as using emotional blackmail to keep her quiet. Apparently he makes you happy,” He spat the last part out in derision. It was becoming impossible for him to remain detached emotionally, but he continued when she couldn’t reply.

 

“I had… assumed that living in such close proximity that you couldn’t possibly be ignorant of _this_. She has injuries on her arms and thighs, and perhaps on her torso. Some… Some are burns from a lit cigarette,” He stopped for a moment and tightened his fists. “I don’t understand how you couldn’t possibly have had _any idea_ that…” he stopped when he found his own voice laced with outrage.

 

He sighed and took a deep breath in an attempt to remain professional. “Some of the bruises are at least a month old. How long this has gone on, you’ll have to ask your daughter.”

 

The Tyler women were too distraught to speak, but he could see Jackie struggling for words.

 

He stood from his desk and continued, “If you don’t yourself, I am going to call the police and have that man arrested. And I promise you, if you have even an _ounce_ of sympathy for that sorry excuse for a man, if you act in that pathetic bastard’s defense in any way, I will do everything in my power to ensure you will never see Rose again.” He locked eyes with her as if he were challenging her intent.

 

He could tell his threat was acknowledged, and from the determined fury he could see in her eyes, agreed upon. His respect for her grew immediately.

 

“Doctor Smith… Thank you for taking care of my daughter when I didn’t. I… I think you should call the police. I’d quite like to spend some time with my daughter, thanks.” She said, never letting go of Rose, “And he better hope they get there before I do, cos’ next time I see that fucking man I think I just might kill him myself.”

 

There was no mistaking the seriousness of her tone and the intensity of her stare, John found himself believing that Jackie Tyler would do the right thing. It was a relief to know that Rose had a mother to care for her the way she did. Both Rose and Jackie were calming significantly, Rose still locked in her mother’s arms when he swallowed and nodded toward the door.

 

“I have to file a report on this. I’ll send the police to your address as well. I’ll be back in ten. I’m going to be just outside if you need anything,” He said and exited the room, leaving mother and daughter time to comfort each other.

 

There was a small group of school staff standing outside of his office, feigning conversation with each other. John understood their curiosity, especially considering his earlier outburst, but felt strangely protective of this private moment between mother and daughter.

 

He stared at the group with a scowl. “Well?” he challenged.

 

While he wasn’t the most intimidating of men, John was quite a bit taller than anyone else in the office and used that to his advantage while glaring over them. Donna was the only one who stayed, grinning while the rest of his co-workers dispersed and went back to their jobs.

 

“Bloody gossiping nosy…” he was grumbling to himself as he searched his cell phone contacts.

 

Donna laid a hand on his arm, he hadn’t noticed it was gripped around the mobile so tightly, and spoke to him, “Everything alright in there?” her concern was genuine.

 

He took the moment to sigh, with measured breaths he closing his eyes as he tried to let his emotions fade. A brief glimpse around the room told him they were alone, the inquisitive co-workers nowhere to be seen.

 

“No, not really,” He said turning to look at his friend. “When did this job get so hard?” it came out as a small laugh.

 

She smiled back softly, “You’re makin’ a difference in these kid’s lives. Don’t suppose that’s an easy thing to manage.”

 

Donna had always understood him, always realized his passion to help others. There had been times when he lost sight of it, where he had all but given up on the notion of helping people but Donna was always there to put him back on track. Sometimes he could forget just how much people needed help, even if they didn’t know where to look.

 

John looked at his phone with a distant stare, pensive. What would have happened if he hadn’t insisted Rose remove her sweatshirt? Would she have gone home the next day, Tuesday, for another day of _bonding_? To a thousand more Tuesdays until she finally broke? The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he shook his head, clearing his mind. It was worth it, though. It would always be worth it if he could help the kids get through their lives.

 

“No, don’t suppose it is.” He looked at her with gratitude.

 

“You’re doin’ right by these kids, John. Whatever it is, you’re helping them get through all this.”

 

“I just hope it’s enough this time,” He replied with a sad smile.

He chewed on his lip for a moment before finding his friends name and pressing “Call”.

 

When he returned to his office, Rose and Jackie were crowding around her mum’s mobile pointing at the screen and discussing what John assumed to be clothes shopping. At the swing of the door they both looked up, both looking much happier than when he’d left them.

 

“Mum’s taking me clothes shopping after school!” Rose said with more energy than he’d seen in her all day.

 

He smiled and looked at Jackie whose smile wasn’t quite as excited as Rose’s and she nodded. “That’s great!”

 

“First things first, buyin’ you a new sweatshirt. We’re going to have a bit extra spending money once that wanker’s gone out of our home,” She said, putting an arm around her daughter and pulling her close.

 

John smile became softer, “Ah yes,” He stepped around his desk and reclined in the chair, “the authorities are clearing him and his belongings out of your flat. I’ve got a mate, Jack, who’s on the force. I’ve asked him specifically to be there for the arrest. He’ll handle everything.”

 

While he was sure Jack wouldn’t overstep his bounds as an officer, he knew Jack was the kind of man who wouldn’t be gentle with someone who’s committed such an atrocious act. He couldn’t help but hope the man resisted arrest, at least _slightly_.

 

John was somewhat startled by his emotional involvement in the Tyler’s experience. He couldn’t even bring himself to call it a case, like he usually referred to the student’s issues as; there was something about the family that resonated with him a need to see them safe. Despite his initial doubts of Jackie, it has abundantly clear to him how devoted she was to her daughter. It wouldn’t be easy, but together, Rose and her mum would make it through this, that much he was sure of.

 

Jackie nodded and stood up. “Thank you, Doctor. For everything.” She smiled weakly, and before he knew it she was hugging him.

 

Awkwardly, he hugged her back, sparing a glance at Rose who he noted seemed to be in higher spirits. “Of course, anything to help.”

 

 He cleared his throat and stepped back, “Oh, by the way, Rose.” she turned her head in his direction, “I just wanted you to know, in case it wasn’t already clear that is, but if you ever need to just… get away, or talk, or er not talk.” He trailed off, “If you ever need anything, anything at all. My office is always open,” He offered, giving her a comforting smile.

 

Rose seemed to hesitate a moment, biting her lip, staring at him with a curious look. John felt he may have misjudged her for a moment, that maybe she didn’t want to work through any issues she might have with his help, but was relieved when he found himself in another hug. It felt different from before, when her crying eyes had soaked his shirt and she had clung to him in desperation. He felt her appreciation and elation this time as she pressed the side of her face into his solar plexus.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” She sounded happy.

 

He let out a small laugh and gently patted her back. “You don’t need to say anything.” She looked up at him and he placed a hand on her shoulder, careful not to hurt her. “You being happy are more than enough for me, Rose.”

 

A knock on the door startled him and Rose, both of them jumping back slightly at the noise. Donna stood in the doorway with a knowing grin on her face. “Rest of the students have been picked up, you can grab your things from your class whenever you’d like,” She said, before quickly turning and walking away.

 

Frowning, John glanced at his watch and was surprised to see how much time had passed

 

“Blimey,” he spoke, rubbing his neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to keep you this long. Don’t want to keep you two from your shopping and what not.”

 

In a hurry, he made his way behind his desk and tried to busy himself by sorting through papers that he had initially planned on working on after his lunch break. Sitting down in his rolling chair he spun slightly back and forth as he cleaned his work area. He pulled Rose’s files and paperwork out of their folder and set them in front of him. It was awkward, he knew, but this was the part he tried to avoid.

 

 It had gotten quiet in the room, and John knew they’d be leaving. He had always hated goodbyes, and knowing everything that Rose and her mum still had to go through made it even harder for him to want to let them do it on their own. Of course, he was just the schools counselor; they would probably be going to see a proper counselor about everything from now on. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the Tyler women.

 

“I suppose we should be going then, hm Rose?” Jackie said, seeming to realize they should be leaving, and reached for her daughters hand and held it.

 

Rose was quiet for a moment, looking at John and attempting a smile. He tried his best to smile back too.

 

“Yeah,” her voice sounded sad. “Okay.”

 

She nodded and her and her mum turned to walk away. It was strange to think that after the revelations today that they very well could choose to not have him be a part of Rose’s recovery and therapy. He couldn’t help but worry that it wouldn’t be enough, whoever they chose to seek help from. It was special, when Rose let down her walls and dropped her strong façade in front of him. It didn’t strike him as something she would readily do again, especially to someone else.

 

 

Biting his lower lip, he was going to speak up and say something about it. About how he really, _really_ wished to help in any way he could, but the words were lost when Rose turned around with a nervous smile.

 

“I’ll see you Monday then, Doctor?”

 

A wide grin spread across his face. “Monday it is. Chips again?”

 

Rose and her mum laughed. “Chips.” She said with a nod as they turned and left.

 

 

 


End file.
